Ino's Boyfriend
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: Ino has a boyfriend and Sakura is jealous of him. Actually an InoSaku fanfic with a twist!


A/N: Hahaha I'm back! Anyway, here's another Naruto fanfic by me, itachiness... Oh well, another fanfic worth throwing in the trash no? This has not been betaed so expect much crap and many errors lol

**Summary:** Ino has a boyfriend and Sakura is jealous of him. Actually an InoSaku fanfic with a twist

**Warnings:** Rated T for yuri/shoujo-ai of Ino and Sakura, cursing, swearing and um, necking?

**Ages:** the girls are 13, Eiji is 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto as you already know by now but I do own Eiji-kun…

**oOooOo**

**Ino's Boyfriend**

**oOooOo**

Sakura watched intently at Ino and a good-looking brown-haired boy. It was just yesterday that she saw this boy in Ino's house talking happily and holding hands. She even witnessed the boy kiss Ino's cheek as he left her house. Remembering those things made Sakura's blood boil as she thought to herself 'Ino-chan should have been and will always be mine!'

As what she thought registered fully on her mind, Sakura lightly gasped. 'I didn't mean to think that but… Ino-chan's been spending a lot of time with him lately...' she trailed off but stopped as she heard Ino giggled "Oh Eiji-kun you have the funniest jokes in town!" The brunette smiled at her and told her other jokes he knows.

Sakura grew sad. She contemplated walking in on their conversation to talk to Ino but decided against it. The pink-haired kunoichi dragged her feet as she walked towards her house. She had passed by Lee who said hi but ignored the boy. Sakura wasn't used to not having Ino by her side. Normally, Ino would have walked her home but since that Eiji guy showed up, Ino didn't seem to care anymore.

As her mind wandered off, Sakura's body moved on its own, unlocking the door, closing it, continued walking to the living room and sitting on the couch. Her mind returned to Earth when the phone beside her rang. She quickly picked it up and answered "Moshi moshi, Haruno residence, how may I help you?" "Ah Sakura-chan!" the voice on the other line said.

"Hinata-chan? What brings you to call me?" the pink-haired girl replied. "D'oh! It was to remind you that the camping is tomorrow. TenTen and Temari have already set up their things. I just called to remind you about it." Hinata said. Sakura smiled, Hinata's shyness had gone when she had been Naruto's girlfriend. It seemed that the fox-boy had a great effect on her.

"Sakura-chan?" the voice said worriedly. "Oh… Um, have you called Ino-chan yet?" she asked. "No, no one was answering. I guess she's out but she's usually with you right?" Hinata asked. At the mere thought of Ino and her "boyfriend", Sakura cringed. "Oh, I see.. Well, I'll call Ino-chan later on. I'm guessing she must be shopping or something." Sakura lied.

As the girls said their goodbyes, the pink-haired girl put down the handset and slumped on her couch. Was Ino going to go with them on the camping? Did she even remember? Various thoughts circled through Sakura's mind as she waited for the time to pass by.

**oOooOo**

Meanwhile...

"Ino-chan, your friend who was following you since yesterday just left a few moments ago..." the boy with Ino said. The blonde looked at the boy's soft brown eyes and said, "Do you mean Sakura-chan? I do wonder why she was hanging around for a time.. Oh Eiji-kun, do you have any idea what I could do to make her mine?" the kunoichi said.

Eiji smiled at her. He knew Ino since she was five. He just left for a few years with his father to train in the mountains. Ever since he discovered about her being in love with Sakura, Eiji had been willing to help. Ino was surprised by this and wondered how come he wanted to help. His reply was 'C'mon Ino-chan! You know I don't like to see you sad!'

The blonde shook him out of his reverie by punching him by his arm. Both of them laughed lightly then the brunette said, "Okay, first we need to make her jealous. I was thinking that you could pretend to go out with me. I will be showing you some moves too. And then, I will set up a little something for you girls, is that okay with you?" Ino's blue eyes shined brightly. Already she was seeing herself and Sakura locked in a passionate kiss.

Eiji looked at his friend's eyes then down to her almost drooling mouth. "Eewww! Ino-chan don't drool here!" he said comically. Ino looked at him with a menacing face then punched him again on his arm. "You're right Eiji-kun.. Hey, it's getting dark, why don't we go to my house? I don't mind you staying over." Ino said.

**oOooOo**

It has been an hour but Ino still wasn't home. It was getting dark and Sakura was getting worried that the guy Ino was with had done something to her. Cold sweat breaking onto Sakura, she picked up her phone and quickly dialed her best friends number.

It was ringing for a few times when someone picked it up. "Moshi moshi, Yamanaka residence." the voice on the other line said. But it was male and it couldn't possibly be Ino's father. Gathering her courage, Sakura replied "Hello, may I speak to Ino-chan please?" all the while thinking 'what is that bastard doing in Ino-chan's house! Unless...'

Her train of though was interrupted by the man's voice "She is in her room right now. Shall I call her or will you leave a message?" "This is Sakura, her **_best friend_**. Call her please. It's something important." the pink-haired girl said stressing the 'best friend' part much. 'For a bastard, he sure is polite...' Inner Sakura though. 'Since when did you get here!' Sakura thought. 'Silly, I was here all the time!' Inner Sakura fired back at her.

Eiji carefully placed the handset by the phone and walked up to Ino's room. "Ino-chan, Sakura is on the phone. Would you care to answer it?" he said. A giggle was heard in the room then the door opened. Ino ran towards the phone and greeted Sakura "Hello Sakura-chan! Care to tell me why you called?" no answer "Sakura-chan?" "Oh, hi Ino-chan... Hinata-chan asked me to call you to see if you're ready for tomorrow..." the voice on the other line said.

"Ready... For tomorrow?" Ino questioned. The blonde wracked her mind for anything special tomorrow but all she had in mind was Eiji's plan. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I can't remember..." Ino said apologetically. There was silence between the two then Sakura spoke up "Oh well, I expected that... I guess you won't be able to go camping with Hinata-chan and the others then? I won't go too. Have fun with your boyfriend, Ino." a sniff then, a dead tone.

Ino sat there, too shocked to say anything. It was Eiji who snapped her back and she cried on his chest. A few minutes after, the brown-haired boy asked her what happened. Ino related everything that had happened between them. She repeatedly said that Sakura was now mad at her and other negative things.

Taking hold of the girl's shoulders, Eiji shook her hard then said that if Sakura wasn't coming, then they will put the plan in action. "This is a good opportunity for you Ino-chan! Within a few days, Sakura will be yours!" he encouraged her. Soon enough, Ino's crying face was changed into a smiling one. 'He's right... I must not let this opportunity pass by!'

**oOooOo**

The next day, Hinata and the others left Sakura but not after Hinata said good luck to her. This made our favorite pink-haired kunoichi (1) wonder. As she walked through the crowd, she instantly recognized Ino. She was about to run towards her best friend but she saw Eiji with his arm wrapped around Ino's shoulder.

'Hey girl! C'mon! Let's beat the crap out of that guy! You know we can!' Inner Sakura screamed at her. 'I don't think so.. I can feel his chakra energy and it's about as much as Itachi's (2) chakra level.' Sakura said to her inner self. Instead of walking away, she followed Ino and Eiji into a restaurant.

While in there, she noticed how Ino reacted towards his moves. She also noticed other females looking their way, probably jealous of Ino for having a handsome guy. Inwardly, Sakura cringed at them. Ino and Eiji took their leave and Sakura did too. She still followed them, this time, in Ino's backyard.

It was there that she witnessed Eiji caressing the blonde's face then kissing her neck repeatedly. Hearing Ino moan was too much for Sakura. She quickly left the scene crying.

**oOooOo**

What really happened...

Eiji sensed Sakura as she watched them. Wrapping his arm on her shoulders, she whispered that Sakura was near and that they must go with their plan. The handsome brunette led Ino towards a restaurant and noticed Sakura following them.

As they entered, Eiji felt the gazes of most female on his direction. He inwardly chuckled then thought 'My girlfriend's an ANBU and she'll kick your ass if you ever try to get me!' "Eiji-kun?" his companion said. He looked at her then said, "Alright, let's seat there where Sakura can see us. Remember, what I am about to say or do is a sample of what you may say or do to Sakura, do you understand?"

Ino nodded and they proceeded with eating and Eiji giving away compliments and suggestions to her. After they finished their meal, both blonde and brunette walked out and towards Ino's backyard. "Okay, what I'm about to do now is not real alright? But it will be once you do this to Sakura…" he said then started kissing her neck. "Are you an idiot! What if Sakura-chan sees this!" she whispered then moaned. "She already did. Now, go to your room and wait for me by the window alright?" he said then ran after Sakura.

**oOooOo**

Sakura couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Why did it have to be like this? She had hurt so much seeing the one she loves being kissed by that asshole! As she thought of many other things, she didn't notice a guy behind her. The guy suddenly grabbed her but she had put on her a chakra-draining device. Sakura was powerless but looked up to her captor.

"You!" Sakura shouted. "Yes, me. Now if you will be a good girl, I'll bring you to Ino-chan." Eiji said. Sakura shut her mouth then he patted her. After a few moments, she decided to ask him, "Who are you and what are you?" Eiji smiled, her question amused him. "My name is Eiji and I am a Hunter-nin. I have a girlfriend at the Konoha ANBU squads and Ino-chan is my friend since she was five. I just had to leave for training but now I'm back for a break." he explained.

When they arrived at Ino's house, Eiji carried Sakura up to Ino's window. The blonde quickly stood up as Eiji landed on the carpet with Sakura in his arms then put her down. "I told you I'd bring her here." he said with a grin on her face. "Now, if you excuse me," he added, "My girlfriend is waiting for me... Goodbye Sakura... Goodbye Ino-chan... 'til we meet again!"

As he left towards the window, there was an awkward silence between the two. Finally, Ino spoke "I'm sorry you had to witness that Sakura-chan... You see, I'm really in love with you but then Eiji-kun had this wacky idea to make you jealous.. I'm really sorry Sakura-chan but you're probably mad at us right now an--" Ino's blabbering was cut off as Sakura kissed her on the lips.

Ino closed her eyes then wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. The kiss grew more passionate, more intense. Soon enough, their lungs protested for lack of oxygen and they both pulled away. 'Wow...' was the only thing they said. "I love you too Ino-chan..." the pink-haired girl added. Ino smiled then kissed Sakura again.

They talked for a while about their relationship and wondered if they should tell it to everyone. But for now, only the two of them and Eiji would know... They were about to kiss when Sakura suddenly remembered "Eiji-kun will leave right? How can we ever thank him for bringing us together?" With this, Ino smiled then answered "I think he has enough yuri for today.. He's still over there at the tree but with his girlfriend."

'Eiji's facial expression is priceless!' his girlfriend though as she giggled. The Hunter-nin's face was trully surprised at how Ino knew his hiding place. Unfortunately, he didn't know his girlfriend waved at them then pointed his location. 'Oh well, I guess I'd better make it up to him later on…' she thought as an evil idea crossed her mind.

Smacking the back of Eiji's head, she reminded him that he had much to do for his long absence. The brunette gulped as he was dragged away from Ino and Sakura but towards trouble. 'I just wish no chains today (TT)...' he thought, grieving. His girlfriend noticed this and smiled a very evil smile at him. Eiji has no escape routes especially from his girlfriend.

**oOooOo**

As they left, Ino and Sakura couldn't help but feel pity on the brown-haired Hunter-nin. "I just hope he can live through the night..." Ino wondered loudly. "Hmm? You said something Ino-chan?" Sakura sleepily asked. "It was nothing koi..." the blonde answered then slowly drifted off to sleep too. Before Sakura could fully be asleep though, Inner Sakura shouted 'I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!' Sakura silenced her then cuddled with Ino and fell asleep.

**oOooOo**

**THE END!**

**oOooOo**

A/N: hahaha finished in just two hours lol anyway, here's some notes:

(1) Okay, MY favorite pink-haired kunoichi... Anti-Sakura people please don't get angry!

(2) Okay, i just wanted him to appear strong after all, in this story he's a Hunter-nin

A/N: lol yeah, that's about it... I may write a sequel about the two if I'm in the mood... Anyway, that's it!

This is itachiness running for dear life! lol

Reviews, comments, suggestions, creative criticisms and the like are greatly appreciated, thank you!

Many loves and thanks,

Itachiness


End file.
